


you don't play fair, but i like you anyway

by dancingmochi1024



Series: adorable giant meets flirty bucheon boy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, ChanBaek - Freeform, First Meeting, Flirting, I wanted to write fluff, Kissing, M/M, bar setting, chanyeol is a cutie, i dont know what i did really, junmyeon and jongin are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingmochi1024/pseuds/dancingmochi1024
Summary: It's not uncommon for Baekhyun to wake up to a pounding headache and a stranger's bedroom but the cute giant he accidentally bumps into on the way out is definitely an unusual surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really short, and I have no idea if it's a good idea, but I kinda daydreamed this so I thought why not. Also, I've been reading chanbaek for so so long and I have all these headcanons and ideas but no energy to write them down because of some personal stuff I'm going through, so this is actually my first time actually writing chanbaek. I hope you like it! Comments are always welcome <3

Baekhyun wakes up to beams of light streaming down his back, the warmth making his skin tingle. There’s an uncomfortable weight on his legs that makes him twist and turn until his eyes start to open, confused and drooping as his thoughts are in a haze.

He can’t help but think he feels unusually light, muscles stretched out and body unwilling to cooperate as his he feels a warm breeze on his arm dangling from the bed. He must’ve left the windows open.

Tumbling out of bed as his ass hits the floor with a dull thud, he mutters a few curse words as he runs his hand through the red-brown mop of hair on his head haphazardly and looks around.

 _This isn’t my room._ Baekhyun looks down to see his black ripped skinny jeans on, button undone, and the obvious lack of a shirt. “That’s weird.” Baekhyun gets up, careful to not wake up the unconscious body sprawled on the bed. “I could’ve sworn he had his hands down my pants.” He says to himself, locating his crumpled up shirt at the foot of the bed. Maybe he’d put his pants on before passing out. Baekhyun smiled to himself; ready to ditch and fuck even when he was dead drunk.

(He feels oddly proud.)

Once he puts on his shirt and collects his wallet and phone in a hurry, he staggers a bit, leaning on the wall for momentary support. His head feels heavy, and he should’ve expected it, based on the fact that he only remembers flashes of the night before. A dimly lit bar, the rough yet attractive voice of the guitarist playing that night, a hand on his thigh, and the hurried touches on his skin.

All in all, he deemed the night a success.

(Aside from the fact that he could barely make it to the kitchen without tripping over furniture at least 3 times.)

There’s a note on the tabletop and a glass of water that Baekhyun doesn’t deem suspicious until he gags and his tongue shrivels in his mouth from the sour taste. A gag reflex. After all these years of practice, who would’ve thought it would return now. Looking down at the glass, and realizing it was, in fact, not water, Baekhyun freezes and as he panics thinking what he’s put in his body.

“Shit, shit, shit  _fuck_ –“ He’s about to go spit out the remains of whatever gross crap he’s swallowed when he hears a voice squeak behind him.

 

“It’s a hangover cure! Calm down!” and the glass is taken from him.

Baekhyun is much more awake now, and he turns around to meet the eyes of a stranger as his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

The stranger looks embarrassed, a hand rubbing his neck, black hair slightly messy and covering his forehead. His ears stick out a bit, their tips reddening and Baekhyun absentmindedly thinks it’s cute. The black ripped jeans he’s wearing is a match of his own, Baekhyun realizes, and wonders exactly how long this guy’s legs are.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be up so early.” The man says, shuffling his feet and offering an apologetic smile. Baekhyuns eyes snap up. “Sehun normally doesn’t wake up till noon.”

Baekhyun belatedly nods, interested the purple hoodie his unusually attractive stranger is wearing, the words ‘sexual fantasies’ written in small faded orange letters. He’s tall, he’s cute, and _where was he last night?_

Baekhyun shakes his head when he realizes he’s been staring long enough for the silence to get awkward. “Oh right, sorry. Is he your roommate? Sorry, I didn’t know it was for him.” The sour aftertaste still remains in his mouth.

“It tastes like shit, by the way.” That gets a wide smile from the man, and he laughs as he says, “It’s supposed to. Isn’t your hangover gone now though?”

There’s a distinct lack of the throbbing headache he’d been having since he woke up, and Baekhyun realizes tall-hot-guy is right. “Fuck, you’re right. Did you come up with it yourself?”

The boy’s shoulders relax and he nods excitedly, “Yeah, I used to go out all the time and wouldn’t be able to write any lyrics for days together, so I just mixed some shit together and now I’ve been hangover free since 2003.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Baekhyuns eyes widen in shock. “You were drinking in 2003? How old are you?”

“No, it’s just an expression, forget I said anything." He scrunches his face in embarrassment.  _Cute._

"I’m a music major, hence the lyrics. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says out loud. He’s still holding his wallet and phone in his hand, and probably still needs a coffee to get him completely sobered up but he knows he likes the way the name sounds in his mouth. It suits him, oddly. He wonders how nice it’ll feel saying it underneath him. _Control yourself, Byun Baekhyun._

“I’m Baekhyun.” He offers, eyes exploring the giant’s handsome face in front of him, before the buzz of his cellphone distracts him.

“Well, Chanyeol, I’ll be leaving then. Say sorry to your roommate for me, for drinking his hangover cure.”

“It wasn’t for him.”

Baekhyun turns around as he’s about to reach the door. “Hm?”

The boy, Chanyeol, repeats, his ears reddening again. “I made the hangover thing for you.”

Baekhyun cocks his head, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

“It’s just, Sehun doesn’t really get hangovers, and I saw both of you passed out on the couch so I thought you’d need it. I can give you the recipe, if you want.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyebrows. “Passed out on the couch? What do you mean? We fucked on the couch?”

“God, no!” Chanyeol’s hands are flying all over the place. “No, you were both wearing all your clothes, so I just kinda dragged you both to his room. Thought you’d be more comfortable there.”

“Wait, so I didn’t have sex, and you moved a random hook-up and your friend to a bedroom? What were you even doing up that late? Why are you telling me this?”

Chanyeol’s ears are glowing now, and his cheeks are started to look a little red too. “No, I- Sorry, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted the hangover cure’s recipe maybe you’d need- Okay never mind, that sounds dumb as fuck forget it. Sorry, you can go.” He’s staring at the ground, and Baekhyun’s mind shamelessly takes the time to rake his eyes over his body again. He might be confused, but his dick sure wasn’t. _Aish, Baekhyun I can’t believe you’re actually getting turned on by some nerd rambling._

( _A nerd you’d like to climb!_ Another voice unhelpfully supplies and Baekhyun starts to smile. He can’t deny that he’s interested, but this feels like a new low.)

“Okay then, Chanyeol." Baekhyun drags his name out.  "It was nice meeting you. You’re lucky you’re cute, I would’ve normally left by now.”

Chanyeol flushes and Baekhyun grins wider. He’s starting to like this nerdy giant. Especially when he's so easy to play with.

“Maybe the next time I see you, we’ll actually make it to the bed.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and Baekhyun lets out a genuine laugh, free and teasing. There’s a part of him that’s tempted to follow through with the offer then and there, but he leaves anyways, an empty promise left in the air.

As he closes the door and smiles to himself, getting on the elevator, he thinks he really won’t mind bumping into those wide eyes and built shoulders again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol blinks, staring after the door as it closes behind the short boy ( _Baekhyun_ , his brain helpfully supplies to him.)

He briefly wonders if this is what is feels like to short circuit, because he’d heard Baekhyun, say ‘we’ and ‘bed’ and the next thing he knew his mind was blank. And then it wasn’t.  _Fuck_

Baekhyun and Sehun hadn’t had sex last night, he knew that much, but he had heard the little mewls of pleasure from the front door, and now the imagery played out vividly in his brain. Except he imagined black lined eyes boring holes into his face and the thought made him smack his cheek.

“Jesus, _shut the fuck up_ Park Chanyeol, get yourself together.”

He finally realizes he’s been holding the cup the whole time and goes to the sink, mumbling to himself. “Fucking dumbass, you had to say shit like that. God, I need to stop watching porn and meet actual people.” The stream of water hits the cup, some of it splashing on his face. “ _Fuck my life._ ”

“What’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol turns around to face Sehun with a frown on his face. Sehun looks a little dazed, yet comfortable as he sits on a chair across the kitchen counter.

“Oh Sehun, can’t you spend one performance night without the need to fuck someone? Every time, this happens every single time.” Chanyeol goes to open the fridge door.

Sehun yawns, hugging his jacket around his chest harder. “Hyung, why does it matter? It’s not like I haven’t done it before. Maybe it’s not that you’re frustrated at me.” Chanyeol faces Sehun with his eyebrows raised. “Maybe you need to just get laid. Have someone fuck you up real good.”

Chanyeol drops the soft drink in his hand. “Fuck you, Sehun you did that on purpose.”

Sehun grins at Chanyeol, and he knows nothing good is going to come of out that mouth now.

“What? Do some poor twink a favor and use that dick of yours. I know so many people who’d be more than fine with getting dicked down by you. Be sure to stretch them out real good though, and do it in your own house. We’re not close enough for me to hear you come.”

Chanyeol yells in frustration and jumps towards Sehun, who avoids the attack just in time. He’s not an amateur; he’s been friends with Chanyeol for years now. He might be the easiest hyung to manipulate but all the working out really make his hits hurt.

“Shut the  _fuck_ up-I can’t believe you’re saying this bullshit to me, do you know how many people I’ve heard hear come in this house when I was trying to sleep? _Fucking asshole_ it’s too early in the morning for this.”

Sehun laughs and leans against the wall. “It’s not my fault you stay over. Was it bad yesterday too?”

Chanyeol huffs and moves into the kitchen again. “You didn’t sleep with him, you both passed out on the couch. You could’ve at least told me you were bringing someone over.”

Sehun cocks his head to the side. “I didn’t sleep with him? Really? His ass looked so nice in those jeans, what the fuck?”

Chanyeol snorts as he tries to find some tissues for the spilt drink. “Yeah that’s what I thought. Kinda surprised you found someone as hot as Baekhyun.” He places the tissues on the tabletop. “You’re cleaning this up.”

Sehun ignores his demand. “Baekhyun? You know his name?”

“Yeah, we talked before he left this morning. Don’t remind me.”

Sehun observes Chanyeol for a bit before walking closer. “So,” Sehun starts off innocently, and there’s a lovely silence Chanyeol can only appreciate for a few seconds. “You think he’s hot?”

Chanyeol’s ears start to redden as he sputters. “I mean-I- yeah of course. Why wouldn’t he be? He, um he has nice- fingers.”

Sehun stares at Chanyeol incredulously. “Nice fingers? Wow Park Chanyeol has a finger fetish who knew.” Chanyeol moves to hit him again.

“Relax! You’re so easy to rile up. No, but seriously, when’s the last time you got laid? There’s nothing bad about a one night stand.”

Chanyeol sighs. “I know okay, it’ll happen eventually. I just don’t want to have sex with someone random, it just sounds weird.”

“What’s weird is that you don’t know how to treat your dick better. It’s a shame, you’re really missing out on so much.” Sehun adds an exaggerated wink, and that’s all it takes for Chanyeol to snap into reality again, and out of his wistful thoughts.

“I hate my fucking life.” Chanyeol pushes past Sehun and walks straight into the bathroom. As the door clicks shut, Sehun stares at the mess in the kitchen and finds the abandoned note on the floor.

_Feel better, stranger! This will make the hangover go away._

Sehun shakes his head. “Park Chanyeol, you are one weird hyung.”

 xxxxxxxx

Baekhyun stands in front of his shared apartment with Jongdae and sighs as the doorbell rings loud and clear. Normally he’d sneak in without anyone knowing,but it was 7:29 in the morning on a Saturday, he'd forgotten his keys, and Jongdae was not a morning person.

The door opens and Baekhyun smiles wide and bright. "Jongdae! My savior! Thank you so much, I-“ and he’s pulled into the apartment by his jacket, stumbling into the shoe rack.

“Now, Daedae, you know I love you right? It’s not that early- okay, okay sorry.” Baekhyun shields himself from an incoming pillow from a scowling face with messy hair.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? You wouldn’t even pick up your goddamn phone, was it that important to fuck someone? You can screw as many people as you want Baek, but the next time you disappear like that I’ll actually kick you out of this house.” Jongdae had his hands crossed, looking annoyed yet comfortable in his black sweatpants and hoodie.

Baekhyun sighs, and relents. “Yeah, I know okay, I got carried away. And shut up, we both know you can’t afford this place alone.” The corners of Jongdae’s mouth lift and Baekhyun knows he has nothing to worry about, as always. Being friends with someone since high school has its perks; Jongdae is used to his antics by now.

As Baekhyun collapses on the sofa and places his arm across his face, Jongdae sits down next to him yawning, snuggling into the softness of the cushion. “At least tell me the guy was worth worrying over.” Baekhyun snorts, and he remembers the giant saying something about moving him and his almost-one-night-stand to a bedroom. It would explain why he doesn’t remember being fucked; he's never been _that_ drunk before.

“Funny story, turns out I didn’t sleep with anyone.” Jongdae smacks him on his leg. “You’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday dumbass, and you smell a little weird. Why, was it that bad that you don’t remember?”

“Well, yeah I don’t remember anything, but I actually didn’t sleep with anyone, I think. Apparently we passed out on the couch, or that’s what his roommate said anyway.”

Jongdae glances at him tiredly, confused. “His roommate was watching? That’s fucking weird. And if you were drunk enough to not remember anything, how the hell aren’t you throwing up by now?”

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh. “Yeah, I thought he was a weirdo too, but something tells me he’s just at the wrong place at the wrong time a lot. I accidentally drank this hangover shit he made, and it worked like magic. I don’t even feel a little bit nauseous now.” Jongdae has his eyebrows narrowed when Baekhyun peeks at him. “I’ve never heard of something that good, are you sure he didn’t poison you or something?”

“No, it’s fine. He’s harmless, like a baby. Well, no, not like a baby, he was actually hot, just rambled a lot. And tall. Just really big, you know? Kinda wish I’d gone down on him instead, maybe made the most out of the morning to make up for a wasted night.”

Jongdae scoffs. “Of course you’d think that. Why didn’t you, then? He got rid of your hangover and it’s not like you had anything else to do.”

Bakehyun sighed. “Yeah, I regret it a little now, but maybe I’ll run into him later. He said he was in a band. Or maybe I’ll just find someone else at that club we went to yesterday, but damn it would’ve been nice.”

Baekhyun feels the couch spring up slightly as Jongdae gets up and stretches his hands over his head. “I still can’t believe you passed out before fucking someone, now that’s a first.”

Baekhyun hums in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun’s tipsy again. It’s been two weeks, maybe three, since he’s last touched alcohol, so he’s not even a little bit sorry. Assignments, projects, part-time work kept him busy and miserable in his room, with only Jongdae making sure he’s alive every couple hours. He’s grateful for that, but he’s even more grateful Jongdae took him out today to the bar. He thinks he’s doing well for his 2nd year in college.

It’s a little seedy, this bar, Baekhyun must admit, but the ambience is nice, and there aren’t a lot of people so he takes his time and sips his whiskey quietly, wondering if there’s anyone worth hitting on.

(It’s not that he judges people by their appearence, but everyone has needs, and Baekhyun has a sex drive that isn’t going to satisfy itself.)

There’s a band playing tonight, and the music distracts Baekhyun. He hears someone introduce himself and the band launch into a soft, smooth number that Baekhyun wants to sway to, but also gives him shivers down his back. He lost Jongdae a while ago when Minseok had shown up, late from his internship, and they’d been missing for a while.

Not that Baekhyun needs to guess why.

 

He sighs, letting the soft music play as the background to his thoughts. He’s not drunk yet, he’s sure. Whoever’s singing right now, he would like to give them a big wet kiss for making his night a little less lonely.

Sadly, the voice leaves and Baekhyun thinks it’s about time he found someone, when he bumps into Jongdae again.

“Baekhyun, hey! I’ve been looking all over for you. I want to introduce you to this person I know. He’s a music major, I thought you’d like him.”

A few minutes couldn’t hurt, he guesses. Baekhyun shakes his head, and straightens up to great the stranger, a pleasantry caught in his throat when he sees who it is.

 

He’s wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and skin-tight blue jeans ripped at the knees, purple jacket wrapped around a skinny waist. His eyes are wide, and lips slightly apart, maybe due to surprise, but Baekhyun’s eyes are too pleased to care. The letters on the t-shirt that read _sexual fantasies_ is the final give away.

“Hello, stranger. What’s your name?” Baekhyun grins wide, eyes dancing along Chanyeol’s face and following his hand as it nervously runs through his hair again.

His hair is clearly styled, a small portion of it falling in front of his forehead like a comma, and his hand combs through it, pushing it back then, then tousling it so it looks haphazard. It’s red this time. It matches the tips of his ears.

“I’m- my band and I just got done playing. I’m the singer, Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and his grin falters for a split second as he realizes the voice crooning into his ears all night belonged to the boy in front of him. The charming smile is back immediately as his imagination starts to brew, and his hand extends forward. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Chanyeol’s hand feels warm and large against his, but it only lasts a few seconds before he hastily pulls it back.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun purses his lips as he sees Chanyeol’s nervous smile, and the scattering of his gaze as it keeps withering from Baekhyun’s piercing eyes. He feels oddly excited.

Jongdae stares at Chanyeol confused. “How do you know Baekhyun's name?”

Chanyeol’s ears are flushed at this point, and Baekhyun thinks he really, really wants to see that color spread across his cheek, his neck, and further below, but he has all night. He decides to save Chanyeol from his stuttering misery. For now.

“We’ve met before somewhere, I think. Isn’t that right?” Chanyeol nods eagerly, letting out a small breath and it makes the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth twitch.

xxxxxxxx

The night passes slowly after that, Jongdae satisfied with his introduction, bringing Minseok into the conversation and the four of them idly chat in a booth for a bit. Baekhyun’s mind is elsewhere; there’s an easy laughter and deep voice keep him distracted.

 

Baekhyun learns a few small things about Chanyeol, like the fact that he has a dog, and he can play 5 instruments, and that he was street-cast by an entertainment agency and rejected. He’s charming in that sense, Baekhyun thinks. But he also notices the curve of his biceps as he talks animatedly, and the rough fingers that brush past him to reach for a drink. He would normally be hurrying home with a pair of wandering hands by now, but he thinks there’s something about Chanyeol that makes him want to stretch time out a little longer.

 

Chanyeol excuses himself to go to the bathroom suddenly, Jongdae and Minseok lightly brushing him off as they laugh to each other, lost in their own world. Baekhyun good-naturedly rolls his eyes, and gets up to follow his red-haired mystery.

xxxxxxx

Chanyeol didn’t know what to do. He’d planned to go home early tonight after singing a couple songs, maybe have a couple drinks and watch a movie. Sehun had looked at him weird when he told that much to him. “Hyung, I’m serious, actually go and get laid tonight. You’re always at home, and you have nothing to do tonight. Anyone would get lonely the way you’re living.” He’s wanted to be annoyed then, but he couldn’t disagree, so he just nodded sullenly.

 

He was still going to go home when Jongdae had belatedly remembered to introduce him to a close friend of his. “He’s great. He loves a good singer. And you’re tall, he likes tall people too.” The slurring should’ve warned him to politely say no, but he was a certified dumbass so he said yes anyway.

 

And now he was trying not to stutter as he spoke to Jongdae and Minseok, trying to ignore Baekhyun as much as possible. It was terrible; he felt his neck reddening too, and his heart beating just a little bit faster. The more he tried not to make eye contact, the more the accidental glances made his breath hitch. Baekhyun had unusually beautiful eyes, and a smile that make Chanyeol weak in the knees. It was a relief to get up and move away from the booth.

 

His heart almost stopped as he felt a touch on his arm, coming face to face with dark brown eyes and full lips. He stumbled against the wall next to the bathroom door.

 

“I didn’t get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier.”

 

Chanyeol gulped and tried to clear his thoughts. “Oh, it’s okay you don’t need-” His breath hitched as he felt Baekhyun trail his hand up his arm.

 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He said softly, eyes staring up into Chanyeol’s. “Let me take care of you tonight?”

 

Chanyeol knows this is a bad idea, knows he’s going to get so much shit from Sehun. He knows he barely knows Baekhyun, so he can't help but stutter.

Baekhyun moves him against the wall outside the bathroom and puts a finger to his lips. "Is this okay?" He shuts up pretty quickly after that, breath caught in his throat.

Baekhyun's eyes are searching his, and Chanyeol belatedly realises he's waiting for an answer. Baekhyun tilts his head expectantly.  _I could say no._ He should. But he's not exactly thinking with his brain anymore. He nods in a trance and spits out a  _yeah_ , voice breaking.

Any possibility of saying no leaves him when he feels a hand combing through his hair and one settled on his shoulder. His eyes flutter shut, head lightly resting on the wall behind him, and Chanyeol can’t speak anymore.

 

                                                                                                     xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Baekhyun’s tongue feels warm against his neck, and Chanyeol rests his hands on Baekhyun's hips as he feels a breath fanning his lips. It makes him open his eyes and the proximity of Baekhyun’s face to his sends tingles down his spine.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, I have to tiptoe for this.” Chanyeol is momentarily confused before before there’s a pair of lips against his, and he loses all conscious thought. He lets out a groan and Baekhyun turns them around. Their bodies are flushed against each other, and Chanyeol’s breath hitches at the friction.

 

Baekhyun kisses him one more time, tugging at his lower lip. “Let’s go back to my place.”

 

Chanyeol let’s himself be dragged away through the crowd of people, hands firmly clasped and heart left beating wildly.


	4. Chapter 4

They almost don’t make it, Chanyeol’s hands clumsily trying to fit in the keys through the door, and Baekhyun’s needy moans against Chanyeol’s lips as they stumble through the furniture and into his room.

They end up staying awake the whole night, and the house is a mess by the time it’s morning, clothes everywhere, and furniture moved.

Baekhyun wakes up first, and the clock in his bedroom telling him it’s mid afternoon. There’s a soft glow entering the room through the curtains. He’s trapped in a warm embrace, legs entangled and sleepily decides to snuggle into Chanyeol’s chest.

“Good morning.” Baekhyuns hears the low groggy voice resonate from Chanyeol’s chest. It makes him smile. “Not morning anymore.” Chanyeol pulls him closer. “Hm. Not surprised.”

Baekhyun sighs and kisses Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I have to go soon.”

Chanyeol’s eyes start to open slightly and he pulls back to level their faces, looking at Baekhyun’s eyes. “I know.” The reddening of the tips of his ears give Baekhyun rapid memories of last night, Chanyeol flushed underneath him and then Chanyeol’s kisses down his stomach, eyes dark and predatory. It sends a small shiver of pleasure down Baekhyun’s back.

  
“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Baekhyun knows this is the point where he gives an apologetic kiss and leaves, but there’s something desperately asking him to stay. Baekhyun doesn’t know what it is, and decides he doesn’t care as he leans forward and kisses Chanyeol softly. When they separate he finds himself asking Chanyeol why.

Chanyeol feels embarrassed, eyes nervously staring into Baekhyun’s. He knows at this point, they’ve had way too much sex for him to get nervous again but he can feel his heart beating faster. “Do you want to take a shower together?” Chanyeol cringes at how soft and domestic his voice sounds and thinks, this is it. This is why he’s shit at this one night stand thing, and he opens his eyes, readying himself for a rejection.

He’s thoroughly surprised when Baekhyun starts kissing him enthusiastically, and pulls them up so he’s sitting on top of Chanyeol. The action makes a sudden warmth approach his core. Baekhyun drags him out of the bed wordlessly and Chanyeol is dazed.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?”

The bathroom door falls shut with a thud.

 xxxxxxxxx

Baekhyun does end up having to leave eventually, but not before kissing Chanyeol senseless and adding a new number in his phone.

Chanyeol tries not to think much of it, even thought he can’t help the instant brightening of his mood at the thought. He tries to act nonchalant in front of Sehun when his friend comes home a couple hours later in yesterday’s clothes; clearly happy about whatever poor soul he demolished last night. Sehun greets him, almost passing by him before pausing, and time freezes as his eyes narrow.

Nearly an hour later, Chanyeol regrets thinking he could ever hide anything from Oh Sehun, who finds life’s joy in embarrassing the fuck out of him. Chanyeol moves to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water to clear his head from his barricade of questions.

“Don’t want to have sex with someone random, huh? Guess you’ve familiarised yourself with Baekhyun’s dick then.”

It feels like déjà vu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Sehun enjoys spending time with his hyungs. Actually, he thinks he likes all of the people he’s gotten to know over time, and the thought makes him happy. It’s just Minseok, Jongdae, Junmyeon and Yixing today, though and they’re almost done watching a movie. Everyone’s settled comfortably on the sofa in Jongdae and Baekhyun’s house.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are nowhere to be found, which doesn’t happen often but they don’t bother worrying because they already know why.

“By the way, where’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun? They aren’t replying and we said we’d work on our song together after the movie.” Ah, right. Yixing is new, Sehun reminds himself.

Yixing transferred to their college a few weeks ago; he probably hasn’t even seen them defile this very sofa with his own eyes. It had been the sad privilege of Jongin and Sehun coming home from dance practice a few months ago, making plans for their next date. They’d told Junmyeon the next time they'd seen him, and needless to say the sofa was replaced within a few days.

As traumatic as it was, seeing his bandleader appalled and lecturing Chanyeol’s red face had been a treat.

Sehun pats Yixing on the shoulder. “I think you should turn in for today. I have a feeling they won’t make it.” Yixing gives Sehun a confused, but satisfied nod.

They movie credits roll on the television screen in front of them, and they’re all still comfortably settled and continue talking, before the main door opens with a thud.

“Get the fuck out. _Right now_.” Everyone freezes, and Baekhyun’s face is flushed as he crosses the kitchen to reach the living room where they’re all sitting, Chanyeol trailing behind him.

Sehun does a double-take when he realizes Baekhyun has the beginnings of purple markings on his neck and the button on his jeans is undone. Chanyeol doesn’t look so good either. _They can’t be fucking serious._

“What the fuck, Baek?” Jongdae asks bewildered. Baekhyun’s breath comes in heavy spurts.

“I said, get out unless you want to see my boyf- Chanyeol’s dick in me.”

Everything remains frozen for a second before they scramble to their feet, bolting to the door as Chanyeol whines in embarrassment. They all look a bit traumatized once they’ve escaped and Yixing more confused than anything.

xxxxxx

They stand awkwardly outside the elevator and decide to go to a nearby café when Minseok says he still has his wallet with him.

“I can’t fucking believe this, it’s my house too, holy fuck.” Jongdae is speechless and Minseok shudders at the memory as they settle into a booth.

“Do they always do this?” Yixing asks in half disbelief and half wonder. Sehun cringes and rubs his back in pity. “I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you.”

An idea strikes Sehun’s mind, and his mood immediately improves as he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket.

“Hi Junmyeon hyung.” Jongdae pauses his angry ramble and stares at him questioningly, and Minseok starts laughing when he realizes what Sehun’s planning to do. Sehun knows he’ll be in trouble, but he thinks it’s worth it.

“You have a spare key to Jongdae hyung’s house, right? Can you come pick up my wallet, I think it’s in one of the bedrooms.”


End file.
